What do the following two equations represent? $-x-y = -4$ $-5x-5y = -20$
Explanation: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-x-y = -4$ $-y = x-4$ $y = -1x + 4$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-5x-5y = -20$ $-5y = 5x-20$ $y = -1x + 4$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.